starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Stone
The Sun Stone is a powerful Enchanted Jewel that uses the power of the Sun and doubles as a symbol of royal power in Avalon. It is a royal inheritance from ruler to heir. The Sun Stone is agolden, stylized eight-pointed star, split down the width creating two identically shaped stars. Currently, one of these is worn by the young Princess Gwenevere and the other hangs from a collar around her ride and her animal friend, the winged unicorn Sunstar. Background The Sun Stone becomes shared by Princess Gwenevere and Sunstar, after having been handed down by Gwen's mother Queen Anya. After Merlin refused to give it to Anya's evil sister, Princess Kale ("The Sun Stone could never work for someone whose heart is so cold and cruel"), Gwen's mother used the Sun Stone in extraordinary ways. Everything Anya touched seemed to sparkle with life and beauty. Now, the good people of Avalon look to Gwenevere to carry on the tradition and bring beauty and grace to the kingdom become a great Jewel Rider. But as a time of great crisis begins, the unprepared Gwen must lead her friends on their quest to deliver them from the darkness of the jealous Kale and her new Dark Stone. Usage (incomplete) Travel Trees Can't Dance * Gwen calling on the Travel Trees: "By the magic of the Sun stone, I call on the Trees of Merlin, strong and true." * Gwen tries to pull the dweasel baloon and causes it to burst in a magical tug-of-war with Kale. Song of the Rainbow * Gwen on Sunstar dives for Kale's Dragon Wagon to fire the Sun Stone close, afraid to hit Tamara, but the beam is repelled by Kale's power. * Gwen and Sunstar fire their Sun Stones at the magical outbreak. The magic of the Sun Stone heals the rift in space, sealing it, and the storm is over. * Gwen and Sunstar together with Fallon and Moondance use their jewels to restore the Rainbow Jewel. Wizard's Peak * Gwen uses her Sun Stone as a light. * She lets loose a bolt of power into the Guardian but he slams it, sending her flying. For Whom the Bell Trolls * Sunstar's and Gwen's Sun Stones shoot a dazzling light onto the water at of the whirlpool that falls into itself and collapses. * Sun Stone joins the Heart Stone and the Moon Stone to defeat the Myst Monster. The Faery Princess * Gwen and Sunstar fire their Sun Stones at Kale, but the beam sinks into the ground below them. * They use their Sun Stone to make some faery plants grow. Badlands * Swirling pixie dust projects from the Jewel, forming into a magic power shield. The shield holds in front of Gwen and Sunstar and the Outlaws' arrows strike and crumble to bits. * Both Sunstar and Fallon fire their Enchanted Jewels, shredding Kale's net. Gwen and Sunstar then fire their Sun Stones to increase the strength of Fallon's magic power shield as she falls. Home Sweet Heart Stone * The three girls and two unicorns combine together the power of their jewels focused on the piano that transforms into a powerful synthesizer. * They form an Enchanted Jewel Circle to help Kit send a distress call to her parents through the wild magic. After wild magic portal opens in the air above them, they then amplify Kit's call. Dreamfields * In a dream, a vision of teenage Kale grabs the Sun Stone and it blasts a flash of magic, transforming her back into adult Kale in Queen's dress. She uses the Sun Stone to transform the thorny garden back to the beautiful place it has always been, full of flowers. * Sunstar's Sun Stone wakes Gwen. * Kale and Gwen decide to mix the powers of the Dark Stone and the Sun Stone together. The stones briefly flash and swap in her hands and they summon the Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields. Revenge of the Dark Stone * When the girls reveal the hidden portal to Morgana's lair: "By the magic of the Sun Stone! I add the sun to shine the magic bright". * Used to illuminate the darkness in Morgana's lair. * Gwen blasts her Sun Stone at Kale with intense fury, but its entire power is sucked into the anti-magic matrix and is gone. Full Circle * When Kale blasts her anti-magic, the three girls raise power shields into the air to divert the anti-magic. * In the magic circle to activate the Crystal Palace: "With the Sun Stone, let the magic always shine bright." * Gwen fires her Sun Stone causing vines to grow around the Outlaws, entangling two. * Sunstar forms a magic shield from her Sun Stone as she dives straight for the Outlaws. Gwen swings up her sun Stone, swinging it around like a bolo. The Sun Stone fires out a beam that extends into a swinging rope of light. As Sunstar dives in, Gwen swings her sunbeam at the outlaws routing them in all directions. * Gwen fires her Sun stone at the bear trap that caught Ian and increases the power to pry it apart. Fashion Fever * Entranced by Kale, Gwen opens the Jewel Keep lock with her Sun Stone as they enter. * When Gwen strides down the runway, she draws up her hands dramatically and the Sun Stone flashes beams of magic, sparking a mirror ball effect. The dress magically changes color and shape as Gwen dances. Plants grow madly sending people flying, flowers bloom out of control, and bubbles and butterflies burst out of the air where the Sun Stone has been. * Still bewitched, Gwen fires her Sun Stone at Drake and Fallon to cover Kale's escape. The blast ricochets around the Jewel Keep. The Sun stone blast increases as it twirls out of control bouncing off of jewels and walls of the keep. Fallon directs the Sun Stone's magic through the Crown Jewels, amplifying it to a higher level of power, and an explosion of magic flares out of the top of the keep sending flowers raining down on the fashion show. Prince of the Forest * Sunstar fires a blast from her Sun Stone and the sunbeam springs a bear trap in front of Gwen. * Gwen fires the Sun Stone free Sunstar from a net trap. The Wishing Jewel * Tracking: “Jewel of power, jewel of might, show us the path with your light!” Lady of the Lake * Tracking: "Let the Sun Stone light the way!" * Reviving the Grandfather Travel Tree in "Lady of the Lake": "Magic of bright Sun light / And all you have achieved / Help this tree grow back / from roots to healthy leaves". * Gwen deflects Kale's Dark Stone blast. She and Sunstar together fire out the Sun Stone and form a great shield, but Kale and Morgana blast the shield apart. The One Jewel * Gwen and Sunstar dive into the battle between Ian and a crystal creature. Gwen swings out her Sun Stone and forms her lasso that she whirls it over her head pulls the creature. * Gwen and Sunstar fire their sun Stones releasing a flurry of flowers that get caught in the magic swirl and cover the crystal creatures. * Gwen catches Morgana's fireball with her Sun stone magic, like aLacrosse player catching a speed ball. She holds it up and it is revealed to be the Unicorn Jewel. * Gwen catches Sunstar frozen by Morgana and pulls her to the safety. * Gwen hold up the Dark stone and the Sun Stone. One glows red, the other golden. "Let goodness and love forever triumph over the forces of darkness!" She pushes them together and magic flares out. The magic is wild and encases Gwen, spreading out. Her friends stand around her, holding hands in a Jewel Circle. Gwen is covered in swirling magical fire, as the magic of the Dark Stone and the Sun Stone lash out against one another. She holds the Sun Stone high and it absorbs the magic of the Dark Stone. Gwen fires at the Staff and the Wizard Jewels becomes fused together to reveal the One Jewel now attached to the Staff of Avalon, forever. Category:Enchanted Jewels